The transport of large wind turbine components such as nacelles or tower segments by lorry or other earth-bound vehicles is usually quite complicated. Due to the large load, in particular the weight of such wind turbine components, it is usually necessary to use cranes in order to load or unload large wind turbine components onto or down from such vehicles. Such loading or unloading by crane makes the procedure very complicated and also expensive.
In addition, it is necessary to ensure that the height of the means of transport combined with the height of the transported load does not exceed certain height limits which are due to bridges and/or tunnels that are to be passed on the way. This is a particular challenge when trying to transport wind turbine nacelles. Most particularly direct drive nacelles comprising a direct drive generator are very large in diameter (about up to 6 meters) so that keeping the transport height smaller than the given limits is currently sometimes impossible and some other routes or even other means of transport have to be chosen instead. Reduction of combined height is thus a very important task.
Yet another problem is caused when the wind turbine component is taken off the earth-bound transport vehicle e.g. onto a ship: This normally implies that two different fixing system to fix the wind turbine component to the respective means of transport need to be used.
It is known from EP 1622792 B1 to suspend a wind turbine component in between a trailer and a dolly using standardisation means at either end of the wind turbine component. These standardisation means are then connected to the trailer and to the dolly. This system may in fact be realised in such way that the above-mentioned obstacles are circumvented. However, by transporting a wind turbine component in this way, the component becomes a part of the vehicle itself as it connects the trailer and the dolly. Therefore, forces inflicted onto the transport vehicle during transport may damage the wind turbine component.